


Papel y Pintura

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist! Keith, Day 6, Drawing, Gen, Keith Family Week 2018, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Keith no caía. Su habitación seguía con apenas las pertenencias que tenía consigo, quizás alguna ropa más que Allura había insistido que conservara por algún evento. No se había gastado en comprar nada, pues el castillo tenía todo lo que necesitaba. O al menos, casi todo.Keith Family Week Day 6 Home/Home Away from Home





	Papel y Pintura

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!~~ Lady una vez más para esta semana, ya saben lo de siempre (? Keith Family Week, es el dia 6, Home.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_Papel y Pintura_ **

Ya llevaban meses, phoebs, como decían ahora, viviendo en el Castillo de los Leones. Al principio todos tenían algo de dignidad sobre cómo se presentaban a comer, en cómo hablaban, pues el castillo sólo era el lugar donde estaban temporalmente. Pero haberse vuelto los compañeros de cinco leones mecánicos sentientes que juntos formaban uno los ayudó a formar una amistad y vínculo con gran rapidez, y empezaron a tomar el lugar como su hogar.

Pidge y Hunk fueron los primeros en hacerlo.

―Deberíamos comprar tazas personalizadas. Ya saben, como en casa.

― ¡Qué buena idea! ¡También podemos poner carteles en nuestras habitaciones!

_Casa_. Keith no había oído ese término en un largo tiempo.

El próximo en caer fue Shiro. Todas las mañanas tomaba una taza de café (Su equivalente espacial, claro) y leía algún libro de la biblioteca que estuviera traducido. Hacía lo mismo cuando aún era un piloto para el Garrison.

Siguió Lance. Coran y Allura habían arreglado la piscina para que pudieran usarla, y Lance había sido el más entusiasmado por probarla.

― ¡Siempre deseé vivir en una casa con una piscina así!

Keith no caía. Su habitación seguía con apenas las pertenencias que tenía consigo, quizás alguna ropa más que Allura había insistido que conservara por algún evento. No se había gastado en comprar nada, pues el castillo tenía todo lo que necesitaba. O al menos, casi todo.

Tras ducharse solía tirar su cabello hacia atrás, pero una vez que se secaba volvía hacia su rostro. Había traído con él sólo dos ligas para el cabello que habían durado mucho más de lo que esperaba, pues no era como si se atara mucho el cabello en primer lugar.

Al principio quería estar preparado todo el tiempo por si algo ocurría. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, los movimientos, meses, se vio con más tiempo entre sus manos del que podía gastar entrenando o trazando planes. Comenzó tarareando por los pasillos, callándose apenas alguien que no fuera Shiro se acercaba.

Luego compró en un impulso lo que parecía ser un block de hojas y unos lápices, había pasado mucho tiempo sin dibujar. Tras la muerte de su padre se había negado a volver a hacerlo. Shiro fue el que logró que lo retomara hacía unos años atrás, él fue quien le consiguió materiales caros que se vio incapaz de rechazar. Con cada trazo se sumergía más en lo que hacía, y dejaba de prestar atención al mundo exterior, y para eso necesitaba el cabello fuera de sus ojos. Shiro siempre decía que era como si no estuviera presente. Su habitación en el Castillo comenzó a llenarse de hojas desperdigadas, pintura, ligas para el cabello y también ropa más cómoda, pues no quería arruinar nada si se manchaba.

Los dibujos también pasaron de ser rápidos a ser mucho más detallados. Se vio recordando pequeños detalles que agregar, como la forma en que el cabello de Pidge había crecido en el último tiempo. En cómo Lance mejoraba su postura con el entrenamiento. En cómo Shiro había conseguido dormir mejor tras un tratamiento alteano que Coran propuso y se habían reducido sus ojeras. En cómo Hunk ataba su vincha de forma distinta dependiendo de lo que hacía. Esos detalles pronto llegaron a sus dibujos. Se encontró dibujando a los otros paladines con sus leones, entre otras cosas. No eran dibujos perfectos, pero eran suyos. Pasaba noches haciendo bocetos y luego los perfeccionaba. Se volvió algo natural que fuera el último en llegar a la mesa.

Los otros tenían sus pijamas aun puestos, y él también. Todos reían y discutían quién era el que peor estaba esa mañana, si Shiro y su remera al revés, si Pidge y su cabello enmarañado, Hunk y su vincha perdida, Lance y sus sandalias de Blue, o si él, con su cabello que seguía atado de la noche anterior, y tenía pintura alienígena en el rostro que no podía quitar con agua.

Sentía que encajaba, cuando tomaba su taza roja y su desayuno, uniéndose a la discusión y defendiendo su orgullo sin molestar a nadie.

En verdad el Castillo se sentía como un hogar.

Pero no significaría absolutamente nada si no tuviera a las personas que más quería en él.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw!~ Me encanta pensar en los paladines comportándose como los chicos que son, porque seamos sinceros, lo merecen. merecen reírse y ser felices y tener pasatiempos. Elegí a Keith como artista porque... Eh... Bueno sí, placer personal. El título también, pues Keith se relaja cuando tiene papel y pintura entre sus manos. En fin. 
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sólo nos falta un día más para terminar esta week. 
> 
> ¿Merezco un comentario? ¿Kudos? 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
